Server Rules
Overview Listed here are all of the rules of the server that should never be broken. All are quote unquote from CypriotMerks himself. Rule 1: No Griefing! Offence Level: High This is the number rule of every single server. Unfamiliar with the term, like spellcheck is? Griefing is the changing of one's property that you have no rights to. Still not get it? Griefing is where you take/place/move blocks that are not your own or you do not have permission to. Why have it illegal? Say you made an epic beacon tower using 3 hundred diamond blocks. If someone steals all that, wouldn't that seem illegal? Griefing can also be considered the gaming term for stealing. Isn't bridging also a rule? It surely is, it is the placing of blocks (usually wood or cobble) in territory you do not own. It is the common way to get to someone's island to grief. Please note, when you grief, "logs" are made, making it so they know what was taken/placed, who did it, and a way to revert it. If griefing is reported close to when it happened, there is a pretty good chance a rollback can be done after the griefer is banned. Looting also falls in this category, since you are taking/placing blocks in a chest that do not belong to you. Even if there is one piece of cobblestone, you can still get banned, do not take ANYTHING that you have no rights to. How it can be legal... Ok, sounds strange on how to make it so you can do it. There are a few cases where donors are asked to destroy stuff on people's island for them (ex: /fly). As long as the person has proof of a conversation to do it and only does that they are told to do, it is legal for that one person. You can't bridge or loot period. No way to make it legal. Also, you can bridge to make a boarder for your island. Need to know your boundaries for your island? Just build 49 blocks from your bedrock. Your space can be 99x99 blocks (I wish 100x100), and you have no height/depth limits set by the server, only by Mojang (between Y = 1 and Y = 256) Rule 2: No scamming/stealing! Offence Level: High No one likes to be a victim of scams. Not familiar with scamming either? Scamming is basically stealing. Scams can be from 1 wheat lost all the way up to a dragon egg, and are defined as promising to trade x item for y item, but not giving the item you promised after taking the item they offered. When you donate, you pay money and you can take it back, this is considered a form of scam called chargebacks. You scammed the server to give you the donor rank. The only way to get unbanned from chargebacks is to pay back and have the busy NoobCrew verify it. How it can be legal... In the event of a server restart, scams may be excusable. It can be legal if you guys agreed to a 'bad' trade and you both agreed on it (and both of you got paid). If you agreed to like 1 spawner for 1 dragon egg (bad deal), and both of you pay, it is legal and the former owner of the dragon egg can only rage since he agreed to the deal. Rule 3: No Advertising! Offence Level: Very High These are the hardest bans in the book to get unbanned from. You are not allowed to advertise servers that are not owned by Noobcrew. If you say something like "Okay, that IP you wanted was 1234NotARealIP" to your friend who asked for it, and message (/msg) it. If you say something like "Join this epic server! It's IP is 1234NotARealIP", that can get you banned, and it is very hard to get unbanned from it. Mods can also monitor your /msges, so they can know if you are spamming people or got asked for the IP. How it can be legal...''I basically already said it, and it is to /msg your friend the IP after he asks for it. You can not tell random people it without them asking. '''Rule 4: No Killing Others (In non-pvp zones)!' Offence Level: High Very self explanatory, no killing others. Wonder people can try to kill others? It can be attempted by lava, drawing mobs to them, or the old fashion fall damage. It is normally done to steal items. It is also pretty hard to get unbanned from this since it is an intentional thing. It is never legal to kill others, but they're free to kill themselves. Rule 5: Do not disrespect others (or the server)/swear! Offence Level: Depends No one likes disrespect, and few people tolerate it. This server is played by people between 5 and 50, and we do not want young kids seeing and using swears, 4th grade is low enough! Think I am crazy about this? A number of players are banned for disrespecting. Players get banned almost every day for server hate as well. How it can be legal... If it is a one time thing and is an accident, it is okay, it will warrant at most a kick from the server. Server hate is never legal. Rule 6: Do not spam or caplock! Offence Level: Low Spam and caps locking is not aloud here, look at other servers where you can do that if you want to. Think spam is a canned meat? Nope, it is an acronym. What does it mean? It means S'tupid '''P'ointless 'A'nnoying 'M'essages. Pwnfilter is in place for spamming. If you do the exact same message, Pwnfilter will warn you and make it so the spam is not posted. If you get the message passed Pwnfilter and do it more than twice, and have a fast rate, you will be kicked or even banned. If you caps lock without using a non-cap, you get a warning from Pwnfilter. If you do it and pwnfilter does not stop you, mods may kick you for excessive amounts of cap letters. How it can be legal... If you spam at a low rate AND it involves an auction, you are allowed to do it. A good rate is the message once a minute. '''Rule 7: Do not island farm! Offence Level: High This rule is rarely to ever broken. What is this rule you may ask? It is you are not allowed to make an island, sell/give away the legal (and illegal!) items (see rule 7), then make another island, the repeat the process again and again. Why have it illegal? Well, it is a way for a person to get lots of wood, ice, and lava. No one likes illegitimately obtained items. Another variety of island farming, that's rarely broken is the commerce of islands. This could be new islands you've just simply created to sell, or islands that you have worked hard on and decided you would like to get some items from. Island selling is illegal in all circumstances. No way to be legal, ever. Rule 8: Do not trade or give illegal-to-trade items! Offence Level: Medium The server has lots of illegal items that can't be traded. The list is pretty big, so it can be over whelming. It is best to message a mod or donor if you are unsure if an item is illegal. This is the list and why. (This list is for .net, it is different per server) 1. Dirt (Starter item, you can vote for grass blocks (turns to dirt)) 2. Sand based items Sandstone, Smooth Sandstone, Chiseled Sandstone, Stairs Sandstone, TNT (Starter item, donate to get a kit to get more) Stained Glass, Glass Panes, Stained Glass Panes, and Glass Bottles are allowed on .Net. Only Glass bottles on .Org 3. Silverfish Spawn Eggs (Can be used to grief without creating logs) 4. Steve and Wither Skull Heads (Never released & Withers) 5. Buckets Types (Starter item, get more by getting iron) 6. Sponge (Creative only, Legal on .org!) 7. Bedrock (Creative only) 8. ONLY Ice (Water does not freeze) 9. ONLY Unnatural Enchants enchants, Enchanted stick (High Donor perk) 10. Podzol (Not sold by traders, on starter islands sometimes due to glitches) 11. Red Sand (On stater islands sometimes due to glitches, counts as starter island item) Rule 9: Do not own illegal-to-own items! Offence Level: High This server has a lot of items you can not trade, but there is not a lot for the owning. Here is the list: 1. Ores ore, Iron ore, Gold ore, Emerald ore, Diamond ore, Redstone ore, Lapis Lazuli ore, Nether Quartz ore (No way to obtain them) on .org! 2. Overmax Enchant Items enchant over the maximum vanilla enchant is an illegal item, example, GoD books, a bow with Punch over 2, a sword with Looting over 3) 3. Duped/Gltich Items [Any items from a duplication method/glitch in a plugin (echo pets) are illegal and will be confiscated 4. Staff Heads Cyp, Crew and for .net only, JeffCiv 5. Any items only obtained via creative mode (that were never released to the public) (unobtainable without cheating) Rule 10: Do not /nick abuse! Offence Level: Dependant It is a commonly broken rule. You are not allowed to misuse /nick. Abuse /nick is making a nickname that is something totally different. Let's say a person named JohnIsBoss123 did /nick TrueMU. TrueMU/Minecraft Universe is a famous person, and John would get banned. A few mods do allow some , but not others. UngodAlmight says that they ONLY result in temporary bans UNLESS you do /nick abuse on a mod. If you do it on Herobrine, Youtubers, or oh say Barrack Obama, you will only be temporary banned. How it can be legal... ''If a given player, ex. MLGJOSHHH allows you to make your nickname MLGJOSHHHH, it is allowed. This is only in such times, and proof of confirmation is needed. '''Rule 11: Hacked Clients are Allowed!' Offence Level: Very High The server allows the use of certain hacked clients. You can go here for the list: http://www.skyblock.net/threads/acceptable-hacks.11728/ It is hard to get unbanned for an illegal client. Rule 12: Mods are Allowed! Offence Level: None (Can't break it) Most servers do not even say they are illegal or legal. You can assume that all servers have them legal. This question has came up a few times here and there. Here are mod types that are allowed: -Mods that add blocks (Like Buildcraft, Industrial Craft 2, etc) are useless, and crash your client if you try to get them in creative mode in multiplayer. -Mods that improve rendering (Like shaders, Optifine, Animated Player, etc) [They are client only and do not do anything to the sever. -Mods that allow access to all items (Like Too Many Items and Not Enough Items) can't change your gamemode or summon items in multiplayer Mods that are not allowed: -See rule 11. Rule 13: Don't use Inappropriate Skins or create inappropriate Builds! Offence Level: Medium You can't have an inappropriate skin or build inappropriate things! What qualifies as inappropriate? If it is a naked/pornographic skin or offensive against a religion/race. The exception to the rules are babies in diapers and the classic noob skin. (Also, the occasional "Notch in a Swim Suit" is 100% legal) How it can be legal... Skins can be legal if you use your skin and DO NOT EXIT your island. Even if you wear full leather armor, it is still illegal. As long as no one sees your skin and no one has the ability to see it, it should be fine. Builds of inappropriate nature are the same as the last line, it's okay only if no one sees it and no one can see it, this DOES NOT include pornographic builds (they're always illegal). Rule 14: The Moderators can ONLY Ban with a Reason! Offence Level: High The mods can only ban with a specific reason, not because they felt like it. A mod can get demoted if they break this rule! They can mess up, but it is very rare, and it is usually accidental (ex: Logs record wrong person). The excuse of a friend doing the thing to get you banned or your account being hacked (rare to start) does NOT qualify for this. Your account is your responsibility, and the mods CLEARLY say it in the guide to a good ban appeal. They always need a reason to ban! Rule 15: Use Common Sense Offence Level: Variable There are a number of things that fall under this rule. If it's illegal in the real world (country/international laws, breaking Mojang ToS/EULA) then it falls under this rule. If you think that it may be wrong, but it doesn't quite fall under any of the other rules, it may qualify here. Examples:Threatening DDoS attacks on players/server, threatening to DoX/DoXing, Ban evading using alternate accounts Hacking player's accounts. Attempting to sell in game items/accounts (or currency for .org) for out of game currency (of any kind). Attempting to contact young children for nefarious reasons (pedophilia).